


You're a Cliché

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: Peter was babysitting Morgan the day before Valentine’s day, and he needed to come up with something to give to MJ. “So, it’s almost Valentine’s day and I really need to buy MJ a gift. I’ve looked everywhere for something thoughtful, but I’m lost.”“Oooo Petey’s in loveeee” Morgan giggledorThe Starks help Peter come up with the best gift for MJ
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	You're a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I'm lonely again this year so i wrote this fic

“Okay I need your help Morgan” Peter explained sitting on the couch of the Stark's lake house as Morgan’s favourite Paw Patrol episode played in the background.

Peter was babysitting Morgan the day before Valentine’s day, and he needed to come up with something to give to MJ. “So, it’s almost Valentine’s day and I really need to buy MJ a gift. I’ve looked everywhere for something thoughtful, but I’m lost.”

“Oooo Petey’s in loveeee” Morgan giggled

He blushed slightly “well maybe I mean we’ve been together for eight months and I don’t want to mess this up!”

“Why don’t you get her candy? Everyone loves candy!”

“I want to get her something special that she’ll remember”

“Daddy got Mommy a suite last year” she beamed

“yeah something like that! But maybe not a suite”

“We could make her something!”

“now you’re thinking”

At the blink of an eye Morgan dragged down her giant box of arts and crafts to the living room including her seventy-two bottles of glitter.

“Let’s get to work!” He exclaimed.

Before long both kids were covered in red heart shaped glitter and glue.

“I don’t think this is working Morgan” he sighed shaking some of the glitter off his hair.

“We’re home!” Tony announced entering the house with Pepper.

“Mommy Daddy!” Morgan squealed running into their arms “me and Petey have been trying to come up with a Valentine’s day gift for MJ.”

“oh really! Is that why you two look like a bunch of cupids?” Tony said raising an eyebrow towards Peter who was still sitting on the couch. “What are you thinking about giving her?”

“something she’ll remember forever” he responded.

“okay little mister cliché what’s something you guys enjoy?”

“we really like it when New York is a bit calmer, the sun is setting, we’re on a date and there aren’t lots of people around.”

“Why don’t you give her exactly that” Pepper suggested.

“I know!” Peter’s face lit up as an idea popped in his head “but I’ll need someone to drive me to Target”

“I’ll take you, come on Morgan and Peter let’s get going before they close” he smiled grabbing the car keys.

The trio headed into the family car and drove off to Target. The whole ride Peter was making a list of everything he needed to get, with the help of Morgan of course.

“okay, I’ll go get the fairy lights can you to get the candles?” Peter asked getting a shopping cart.

“we’re on it!” Morgan beamed running off with her dad.

The two groups gathered everything needed for the gift, checked out and before long Peter was dropped back off at his apartment and the father daughter duo went home. “Don’t have too much fun tomorrow” Tony joked.

“Mister Stark” Peter whined embarrassed.

The cold winters New York morning woke Peter up from his sleep. He got ready for school as normal making sure to wear his red plaid shirt in honour of Valentine day, okay maybe Tony was right he was being a little cliché.

“Good Morning, happy Valentine Day dork” MJ smiled running up to Peter at school. She was wearing her red plaid shirt which matched perfectly with Peter’s. _Oh god we’re such a cliché._

“Happy Valentine Day to you too. You’re very happy today”

“That’s because I can’t wait to give you your present!”

“Speaking of presents I’m going to pick you up at six and then you’ll see your present”

“ooo mysterious! I might as well give you mine now” she said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a sketch book with lots of pages and passed it over to Peter.

“a sketchbook?”

“look inside” He opened it up and there were sketches of him on every page. “I drew a picture of you every day since we started dating eight months ago. That’s exactly 243 sketches”

He was speechless this was one of the most amazing things he had been gifted “woah I don’t think you have any idea about how much I like this!” he flipped through the pages admiring each of the drawings. At the back were a few photos of them. “This is going to be hard to top but I’m sure you’ll like my gift” He gave her a quick peck on the lips before they had to separate for first lesson.

Once school got out Peter rushed home to start getting everything ready for her present as well as making himself look presentable.

MJ wasn’t sure what Peter had planned for them, but he had been hyping up how great his present is going to be all day. She put on a bit more makeup then normal in put on a flowy red dress paired with some cute silver earrings. She would normally never be caught dead in an outfit so basic and unoriginal like this but there was something but the Valentines spirit!

“You ready for our date?” He asked standing in her doorway

“mmhm”

“we might have to do a little bit of walking though”

“I’m glad I’m wearing my converse then” she giggled grabbing her purse before the two headed out the door.

“Where exactly are we going because at the moment we’ve just walked into a dark alleyway?”

“Well here’s the thing I need to shoot a web to get there, but I didn’t want to wear my suite out on a date so I’m just going to have to secretly do it. Hold on tight” He shot a web up to the building and they both swung onto it.

On the roof top there was a trail of candles leading up to a dining table with roses, fairy lights and food.

“Whoa all of this for me? This is amazing Peter how’d you come up with it?”

“Mister Stark told me to gift you something that I know you’d really like and since I wanted my gift to be something that I hope you’ll remember forever I decided to combine all your favourite things the view of New York, candles, peace and spending time with me”

“Peter, I love you so much you don’t even know” She kissed him with the sunsetting on New York behind them and candles surrounding the roof. 

“We’re such a cliché” he chuckled before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
